


Emergency Case 紧急事件

by Zhipuruchu



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, GB, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhipuruchu/pseuds/Zhipuruchu
Summary: 一次任务中，美国队长因受诱发而被迫发情，作为对方的丈夫，托尼义不容辞且心甘情愿。





	Emergency Case 紧急事件

**Author's Note:**

> 扶她盾设定，不能接受的妹子请自觉退出，不接受任何对于设定的评价，但接受所有对角色构建及作者写文问题的建议和意见

“这就是为什么我们通常不建议两个Alpha结合。”

托尼顿住，神盾局医生的评价隔着整间屋子传过来，他放在门把手上的手停住，不知道是否应该在这个时机推门进去。

史蒂夫面色潮红，汗流不止，只看她胸口的起伏就知道这个Alpha的呼吸有多么粗重。她还没看到托尼，一双美丽的幼蓝色眼睛里充满了愤怒，即使同为Alpha并且距离不近，托尼还是感受到了对方信息素的无形威压。

“你该告诉希尔同意让神盾局进行检查不代表我能忍受你们对我的私生活指手画脚，”她说：“何况你该注意你对钢铁侠的评价，孩子。你说的是我的丈夫。”

即使身为感受不到信息素压迫的Beta，那个医生还是在史蒂夫的瞪视下退后了一步。美国队长的威慑力向来与她的性别无关，更别说如果你主动选择触碰她的逆鳞。

为了防止这位多嘴的医生被此时极端暴躁的史蒂夫扔出去，托尼清了清嗓子，及时宣告自己的到来。刚才还滔滔不绝的医生顿时没了声音，十分尴尬地冲托尼笑了笑。

史蒂夫听到他的声音，如释重负地吐出一口气，转向他时的目光都柔和了不少。她快步走到自己丈夫身边，挽上他的手臂。

托尼几乎在她走来的瞬间就闻到了她不再克制的信息素气息，凛冽的雪松混合着呛人的硝烟气味几乎浓得让托尼喘不上气。

简单地和神盾局安排的检查人员做完最后的确认，史蒂夫的情绪明显已经受到了情热的影响。尽管她的眼睛仍旧清明，但托尼能从对方的信息素中闻到情欲在她身体里疯狂蔓延。同为自性别分化后就一直使用抑制剂的Alpha，难得的发情期比什么都难熬，托尼在年轻莽撞时经历过一次，可以说是他最不愿意回忆起的性经验。

深知这一点的托尼在带着史蒂夫坐上车后，便示意哈皮升起遮挡板，又将后座的车载空调调到最大。

“我没事，”史蒂夫皱着眉，她不自觉地因为渴望而不断调整坐姿，“只要休息一会就好了。”

“得了吧亲爱的，这是发情期，我们都知道这有多难熬。”托尼伸手解开了史蒂夫的头发，对方一直因战斗而盘起的金色长发洒落在肩膀上。托尼伸出手，将史蒂夫落在眼前的一缕头发别到耳后。

史蒂夫靠向他的触碰，因戒备而建立的围墙正在逐步坍塌，她的眼神逐渐被欲望所占据，她看着托尼的目光充满了渴望和占有欲，让他战栗。

托尼靠上前亲吻她，史蒂夫只犹豫了一秒便主动吻了回来。她伸手环抱着托尼的腰，努力和他离得更近些。车厢内狭小的空间和两人并排而坐的姿势都让这个姿势看上去有些怪异，不管史蒂夫多么努力，她都只能侧身和托尼拥吻。

这种强烈的难以满足使她有些急躁，她贴着托尼的嘴唇低咒了一声。这一举让托尼低声笑了起来，史蒂夫板着脸瞪了他一眼，报复性的咬了咬他的嘴唇。

托尼又凑过来亲吻她，这次手则沿着她身侧滑了下去，隔着制服覆在史蒂夫的阴茎上。金发人不由得颤了颤，把自己的欲望更近的贴上托尼的手掌。

“希尔总是太高估自己的判断，不是吗？”托尼轻声问，他的眼睛里闪烁着愉快的光芒。接着他摸索着打开了史蒂夫制服的拉链，在和妻子双唇交叠间跨坐上了对方的大腿。

“她是低估了你有多爱我。”她伸手抓着丈夫的领带，把他拖进另一个吻里。神盾局以为托尼是那种不容丝毫退让的混蛋Alpha，但她却对自己的丈夫了如指掌——托尼并不对上位抱有执念，也不因屈身于妻子身下而萎靡。他们有着和其他任何伴侣都不尽相同的关系，而且双方都享受这种关系。

一吻终了，托尼并未退后，而是用额头抵着史蒂夫的。他们四目相对，呼吸交融，用双唇点燃彼此。史蒂夫能在狭小的车厢中嗅到托尼信息素中欲望逐渐升温的气息，能清楚听到对方有节奏跳跃的脉搏。

她伸手触碰对方的脖颈，男人的呼吸停滞在喉间，唇齿间溢出一声叹息。托尼抬起头，把自己的脖子完全暴露在她眼前，这是一个众所周知的对发情期Alpha的讨好行为。史蒂夫靠上前，用舌头沿着托尼动脉的方向舔舐，鲜红色的舌头在爱人的脖子上留下一道水痕。

托尼的呼吸急促了一些，伸出手伸进她浓密的金发间，抚摸她后颈的咬痕。史蒂夫眼前清明了一些，他们后颈都有彼此留下的痕迹，在这种的时刻，这就是最好的安抚。

已结合伴侣的链接使两人的信息素融合起来，托尼被她的状态所影响，也逐渐开始展现出进入发情期的征兆。

“哦，托尼。”史蒂夫呢喃，她本以为对方会打抑制剂，而不是这么莽撞地直接和发情期的她结合。

“被你发现了。”托尼快速地笑了笑，迅速解开自己的腰带，在史蒂夫的大腿上扭动着把自己裤子往下推。可惜他跨坐着，并不能把西装裤完全脱下去，只能半挂在他大腿上，反而显得更加凌乱。

史蒂夫合理怀疑他是故意的，借着褪下裤子为借口在她的欲望上来回碾磨。高大的女Alpha低吼一声，直接将她的手指推进她伴侣的后穴。

托尼抽了一口冷气，不同于Omega，本身不具有受孕功能的他们很难主动分泌润滑液，而史蒂夫一般不这么粗暴，他的妻子总是很注重他的感受，虽然他并不讨厌偶尔的粗暴，但是很明显他的身体已经被史蒂夫宠坏了。

但史蒂夫似乎很满意他的反应，虽然她并没有再往托尼后面塞点什么，但她纤长的中指正不断往里探索。

前列腺被触摸到的感觉十分明显，加上女Alpha的手指柔软，指尖却又有长年持枪留下的薄茧，愉悦感使得托尼的腰瞬间软下来，阴茎也抽搐着渗出前液，滴在自己的长裤上。

这明显是史蒂夫想要的结果，她凑上去用牙叼住了托尼的耳垂，呼出的热气让黑发人浑身发麻。

更别提她似乎打定主意要折腾自己的伴侣，那根纤长的手指小心翼翼的在托尼身体里进进出出，又花了许多时间在碾磨他的前列腺上，足够刺激也足够爽却不能满足另一个人逐渐堆叠起来的渴望，反而更像是火上浇油。

托尼张着嘴大声呻吟和喘息，紧闭的眼前不停浮现因为刺激带来的光点，他已经一点力气都没有了，几乎是完全挂在他的伴侣身上，而两人平时几乎不存在的身高细微差距，也让现在跨坐在对方腿上的自己双脚基本够不到地上。

狭小的车厢充斥着浓郁的信息素味道，尽管托尼没有低下头，也能想想自己的阴茎以及俩人的衣物湿成了什么样子。

反复的刺激带来的空虚感让人无法忽视，托尼不由自主地扭动着腰想把对方的手指吞进去，无法得到满足的欲望也促使他收缩着后穴吸吮史蒂夫的手指，甚至主动流出了帮助交合的淫液。他实在是受不了这种刺激，开始试图解开爱人的制服，虽然失败了几次，但史蒂夫裤子上的拉链总算是被他拽开了。

“你弄得我才像是发情的那个。”托尼气喘吁吁地说，睁开眼睛凑过去和自己的伴侣交换了一个缠绵的亲吻。

史蒂夫的手指从他身体里退出去，轻轻抚摸他的下唇，托尼张开嘴将她的中指含进去，像舔舐对方的欲望一样吸吮那根手指，而史蒂夫的反应很能说明问题——她把自己硬的厉害的阴茎直接捅了进去。

不到位的扩张弄得男性Alpha有些疼痛，却十分满足，发情期的Alpha因为感受到伴侣的包裹而自然而然地张开了结。但托尼身体里并不是像Omega一般为它而生，膨胀的Alpha结弄得他有一种自己从内部被打开了的诡异感觉，更别提史蒂夫的结正压着他的前列腺。

一时间，满足和愉悦以及一点点羞耻弄得托尼话都说不出来了。

原来被Alpha锁住是这种感觉。在史蒂夫开始动作之前，他混乱地想到。

在这样的情况下发生关系更是一种托尼原来从未想过的感受，作为Alpha他跟史蒂夫平时都十分克制，准时使用抑制剂来规避发情期带来的问题，直到史蒂夫的结将他锁住他才晕晕乎乎地有了也许偶尔这样也不错的感觉。

但是处于发情期的另一个哪有功夫让他瞎想，等托尼的穴道逐渐适应史蒂夫的欲望后，女Alpha便迫不及待地动作起来。

不算高的车顶和高大的托尼明显都不适合让她过于激烈的动作，于是史蒂夫只能退而求其次地浅浅抽插，与之相反的是频率的大幅度提高，也就意味着前列腺会在短时间受到更密集有力地刺激。

这让托尼这个平时就算在下位也总是很主动的人完全失去了主动的力气，几乎每次撞击都是他身体落在史蒂夫的欲望上，反而弄得他更加舒服。除了他现在几乎毫无力气的挂在自己妻子身上任对方进进出出有些微妙，也没什么不好的了。

而他也多多少少的明白了为什么有的人那么沉迷于在狭小的车厢做爱，虽然他现在除了享受也没有什么其他感觉，只是抱着史蒂夫，任对方的阴茎给他带来毫不断绝的灭顶快感。

托尼其实没有感觉到自己射了，那是一种和平时不同的感觉，他的注意力全部在自己的屁股里，前列腺上的压倒性快感让他忽视了自己的前面，他完全是被史蒂夫操射的，只靠着后穴的快感便让阴茎涌出了无数精液。

等他反应过来，自己的长裤上的精液甚至都几乎干了。但史蒂夫依然没有射，发情期的Alpha总是比平时要多少持久一些，稍微恢复了一些力气的托尼因此主动配合着他的伴侣，扭着腰臀让史蒂夫进得更深，也多多少少用自己的后穴紧紧裹住对方的欲望。他的手指在女Alpha脖子上的咬痕上徘徊，借以刺激史蒂夫。

果然，史蒂夫在这样的安抚和刺激下，没用多久就射了出来。两人都发泄后，史蒂夫并没有迅速退出来，而是放任她的结又一次张开把自己锁在托尼身体里，但这一回的感觉明显要比上一次让人舒适，更像是发情期结合后一次温情的缠绵。

“我觉得我理解了Omega的感受。”史蒂夫的头埋在托尼的肩颈之间，浅浅的喘气，而托尼的手则抚摸着妻子的头发，三心二意地说。

“嗯？”史蒂夫眯着眼睛懒散地回应。

托尼扭头在史蒂夫鬓角上吻了吻“等到你下次发情期，也许我们可以试着不用抑制剂。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 咳，第一次写GB肉其实还挺羞耻的，虽然我感觉这文的盾没有特别突出GB感，如果大家想看的话下次我试着搞一个MCU宴会场景的晚礼服Play？口红和裙子什么的，也许女A男O更好一点？  
> 顶锅盖跑路。


End file.
